


Three Times Doyle Cried and One Time He Didn't

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Tea & Swiss Roll +1 Challenge</p><p>I know there are those who don’t believe in the lads shedding tears, but it is canon…  *g*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Three Times Doyle Cried and One Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tea & Swiss Roll +1 Challenge
> 
> I know there are those who don’t believe in the lads shedding tears, but it is canon… *g*

Bodie! He wiped his hand across his eyes. Why was he so prone to tears? All his life, if he let his emotions slip his control, the tell tale burning behind his eyes would start and he’d have to fight to keep the moisture dammed up. He was losing the battle this time. _Oh, Bodie, you half-Irish son of a bitch, what do you want to go and do that for?_ Bodie. Bodie had told him once he wasn’t cool. He was proving that today. If the knife wound took Bodie away from him, there’d be no stopping the waterworks. 

Syd. There _had_ been tears for Syd. Angry tears for the senseless death. But there was also guilt. He should never have let Syd go into the house alone. Anger and frustration. How the hell were unarmed coppers supposed to survive run-ins with tooled up villains? There was fear, it could have, should have, been him on that cold floor. Syd had been one of his few friends on the force, his mentor. They had shared the same sense of justice and a contempt for bent coppers. Looking back, the tears were selfish ones, shed for himself, not for Syd.

Benny. So young. He’d tried to set Benny on a better path. He’d let Benny down. He’d felt the familiar sting but managed to keep the tears from falling. First with Cowley. An intense study of the ceiling and a clenched jaw had dammed up his emotions. Couldn’t show that kind of weakness, especially to Cowley. Compassion, Cowley had said once, was good, even needed, but CI5 would draw the line at weeping. And then with Ann. He’d kept everything in check with a few sniffs and a quick change of subject. Dancing. Benny’s death made him question his purpose. 

He didn’t cry for Cookie. Anger had made his hands shake when he took the gold chain off Cook’s body. But for him, Cookie would still be with the Fraud Squad, getting ready to welcome a new family member. Cowley had sent him to tell June. _Someone has to._ It had been as bad as he expected. She’d ripped into him and left him raw. But he hadn’t shed a tear. Not even when she’d asked him to shoot the dog. He’d hardened, adopted Bodie’s cool. He was no longer moved by loss. Maybe that was worth a few tears.


End file.
